


Один день из жизни Стива Роджерса

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс1 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016





	Один день из жизни Стива Роджерса

Стив просыпается от крика. Не своего — чужого. Медленно тающего в предрассветном сумраке, заливающем комнату сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы. Рывком садится на постели, проводит ладонями по лицу, словно стирая отголоски привычно липкого кошмара. На часах 4:20. Уснуть уже точно не получится, а лежать в постели, путаясь во влажных от пота простынях, совсем не хочется. Стив встает, с удовольствием потягиваясь, разгоняя кровь по слегка затекшим мышцам. Ранний подъем, зарядка, душ, черный обжигающе горячий кофе: утренний ритуал не меняется уже много месяцев. В жизни Стива все размерено и предельно ясно. Если, конечно, не считать террористов, древних богов, агрессивных инопланетян, мировых заговоров и прочей ерунды. Обычная скучная супергеройская жизнь. 

Когда-то давно соглашаясь на эксперимент, изменивший его жизнь, Стив мало задумывался о будущем. Он и не надеялся протянуть слишком долго: все же шла война, всякое могло случиться. И уж конечно не рассчитывал, что будущее прыгнет на него как чертик из табакерки, ошеломив звуками, красками, запахами. Потерянных семидесяти лет ему не то чтобы жалко — странно, что они пролетели так незаметно. Люди спешат жить, торопятся куда-то, боятся что-то не успеть, куда-то опоздать. Раньше жизнь текла намного размереннее. Стив чувствует себя останцем в стремнине реки. Волны большого города разбиваются об него, обтекают, а он стоит посреди потока — сильный, незыблемый и потерянный. Нельзя сказать, что он не смог найти свое место в новом веке. Сделать это оказалось довольно просто. В конце концов, герои нужны во все времена. Трудность в том, что часть Стива навсегда осталась в сороковых. 

Скучное утро сменяется самым обычным днем. После утренней пробежки тело приятно наполняется энергией. Стив не привык сидеть без дела. Он набирает первый же знакомый номер.

— Расслабься, солдат, — смеется в трубку Старк. — Если ты еще помнишь, как это делается. Подвигов на сегодня не запланировано, — и отключается, не дождавшись ответа.

Стив мельком вспоминает Говарда. Усмехается, надеясь, что мир выживет после очередной гениальной идеи Старка, и что Беннер проявит, наконец, твердость характера и не ввяжется в очередную авантюру под натиском отчаянно скучающего изобретателя приключений на собственную голову.

Стив любит одиночество. Раньше, до войны, одиночество становилось спасением от насмешек, от жалости, от возможных неприятностей. Потом, после сыворотки, Стив часто мечтал остаться в одиночестве: всеобщее внимание его раздражало. Приобретя новую внешность, глубоко внутри он по-прежнему остался замкнутым стеснительным мальчишкой. 

Стив решает посвятить редкий свободный день простым бытовым проблемам. Ему нравится рутина: она позволяет чувствовать себя нормальным, обычным парнем, оставляет время для размышлений. Стив быстро убирает свою маленькую квартиру. Она кажется холодной и неуютной, какой-то серой. Необжитой. Стив никогда не думает об этой квартире, как о собственном доме. Просто место, где он живет. Старк все еще предлагает переехать в башню, но Стиву нравится ощущение независимости и свободы. Он прекрасно понимает, что ощущение это ложно: вряд ли Щ.И.Т. выпускает его из поля зрения, но продолжает обманывать себя. Так спокойнее. 

Много лет назад, оставшись один после смерти родителей, Стив быстро научился заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Один — вовсе не значит одинокий; рядом всегда найдется надежное дружеское плечо, на которое можно опереться в сложной ситуации. Стив быстро привык к чувству защищенности, спокойной уверенности. Привык к теплой насмешке в серых глазах, заливистому смеху, ласковым прикосновениям шершавых пальцев, стирающих кровь с разбитых губ после очередной драки. Когда все это неожиданно закончилось — привык к пустоте и страху за того, кто незаметно заменил собой весь мир.

Оглядев идеально чистую квартиру, Стив недолго раздумывает, чем бы еще заняться. Время медленно ползет к обеду. Готовка — единственное, что не дается Стиву в домашнем хозяйстве. Подхватив куртку, он направляется в ближайшее кафе. Сидя за маленьким столиком в глубине зала, он настолько не похож на знаменитого Капитана Америку, что взгляды окружающих скользят мимо, лишь изредка задерживаясь на одиноком посетителе, что-то увлеченно черкающем в небольшом блокноте.

Стиву нравится рисовать. Всегда нравилось. Он часами просиживал над блокнотами, добиваясь идеальной четкости линий и образов. Раньше он рисовал все подряд: деревья, цветы, животных, дома, людей. И никогда того, кого хотелось больше всего. Почему-то не решался. Наверное, боялся, что не сумеет перенести на бумагу достаточно точно и правдиво знакомый до последней черточки образ. Или наоборот, что скажет своим рисунком слишком многое.

По стеклу барабанит дождь, стекая вниз прозрачными ручейками. Стив заказывает еще одну чашку зеленого чая, которому всегда отдавал предпочтение. Старк недавно подарил ему какую-то безумную кофемашину, и каждый из Мстителей теперь считает своим долгом приобщить Стива к любимому сорту бодрящего напитка. Ему неудобно отказываться. В его квартире, в кухонном шкафу, скопилось около десятка банок различных сортов, и Стив честно готовит по утрам черный кофе, пытаясь проникнуться к нему искренней любовью. Получается плохо, но он старается. 

Стив чувствует чужой взгляд и поднимает голову, отрываясь от рисунка. Девушка, сидящая за соседним столиком, улыбается ему, уверенно глядя прямо в глаза. Стив отводит взгляд. Сексуальную революцию он благополучно пропустил, и до сих пор слегка смущается публичных проявлений чувств, неуклюже реагирует на флирт, вызывая добродушные насмешки друзей. 

До войны особой популярностью у женского пола застенчивый низкорослый и щуплый Стив не пользовался, предпочитая держаться в тени. Да и его мало тянуло к девушкам. Много позже он начал понимать, почему пить пиво, сидя на сброшенных на пол одеялах, привалившись к горячему широкому плечу, гораздо приятнее, чем держать в руке узкую ладошку, пытаясь не перепутать шаги ненавистного фокстрота или вальса. 

Незаметно разглядывая парочки, сидящие за столиками кафе, Стив пытается представить, как бы все могло получиться, если бы они оба выжили. В XI веке все значительно проще. Никого больше не шокируют поцелуи в общественных местах или однополые пары. Он думает: «Как это — идти по улице, уверенно сжимая в руке знакомую ладонь, делить на двоих дом, постель, всю жизнь? Засыпать вместе и просыпаться рядом. Открывая глаза видеть родное лицо, широкую улыбку, касаться сухих обветренных губ своими».

Стив улыбается своим мечтам, обводя кончиками пальцев контуры нового рисунка. Потертый кожаный блокнот почти закончился — осталась пара чистых страниц, и Стив точно знает, чье лицо появится на них. Он больше не боится, что раскроет в рисунках свои тайны. Тот, кого они касаются, их никогда не увидит, а мнение остальных Стиву безразлично. Хмурый, веселый, сонный, задумчивый, самый близкий ему человек, смотрит на него с каждой страницы. Живой, бесконечно родной. Тот, кого даже в мыслях он больше не называет по имени — слишком больно. 

Когда-то Стив думал, что рано или поздно боль от потери пройдет, сгладится. На смену ей придет новое чувство, возможно, новое увлечение. Сейчас он кажется себе наивным. Так надеялся забыть, что почти убедил себя, что это возможно. На деле оказалось по-другому. Нельзя забыть того, кто врос под кожу, стал частью тебя, твоим продолжением. Наташа обозвала это фантомной болью, как у раненых: ноги нет, но она продолжает болеть. Стив не знает, правда ли это, старается особо не задумываться. К своей боли он уже привык и не променяет ее ни на что другое. 

День клонится к вечеру. После дождя город наполнен свежестью и прохладой. Стив любит вечерние прогулки по многолюдным шумным улицам. Ему нравится смотреть на спешащих людей, наслаждаться звуками большого города. Он все еще не чувствует себя частью этого мира, неосознанно деля жизнь на до и после. Но в такие вечерние часы эти грани размыты. Он ощущает себя почти живым, настоящим, а не пыльным музейным экспонатом. Стив, замирая на миг, запрокидывает голову и ловит последние лучи уходящего солнца. Людской поток плавно огибает его, продолжая нестись куда-то пестрой лентой. 

Возвращаясь в серый холод квартиры, Стив почти счастлив. Нечасто выпадают такие ленивые пустые дни, как сегодня. Иногда ему их отчаянно не хватает, но он прекрасно понимает, что сошел бы с ума, если бы каждый день был похож на предыдущий. Стив не предназначен для спокойной размеренной жизни в домике с белым заборчиком в окружении счастливой семьи. Его американская мечта — вечная борьба с неведомым врагом, верные друзья рядом и тот, кто всегда прикроет спину, а потом улыбнется насмешливо, запуская пальцы в растрепанные светлые пряди. Его мечта. Стив — реалист до мозга костей. Он больше не верит в сказки.

Аккуратно раскладывая на стуле чистую футболку на завтра, доставая новую банку кофе, зашторивая окна, готовясь ко сну, Стив думает, что завтра опять проснется перед рассветом, чтобы заново переживать падение, которое в реальности досталось другому. 

***

— Баки?! — имя срывается с губ так легко, словно не оставалось под запретом последние годы.

— Какой, к черту, Баки? 

Стив улыбается, как ненормальный, небрежным движением стирая кровь с разбитых губ. Две его жизни наконец сливаются воедино, наполняя серый мир красками. 

Ну, здравствуй, будущее. Теперь повоюем!


End file.
